Today, a user of a mobile communication device such as a cell phone can receive and transmit calls and messages. A person might send a message to a user of a mobile communication device for various reasons such as the person might know that the user is not currently available for a telephone call. A problem associated with sending a message instead of calling is that the person sending the message often does not know if the message was delivered.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.